


The Best-Laid Plans of Snakes and Madmen

by Analogicisms



Series: Sanders Sides Fills [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Being an Asshole, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did very much enjoy writing this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just not villains so much as "villains" if you get what i mean, M/M, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Please comment if you enjoyed, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Self-Denial, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Warning: Deceit Sanders, but they are very in character, denial is not just a river in egypt, dukeceit, i never really know what to type as far as tags for these two, they aren't bad persay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analogicisms/pseuds/Analogicisms
Summary: Prompt fill for@romantichopelesslyon Tumblr.OTP PROMPTS“Can we do something romantic, like plan a murder or something?”Read on Tumblr|Prompt List
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	The Best-Laid Plans of Snakes and Madmen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romantichopelessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:**
>
>> The author does not own _Sanders Sides_ or any of the characters found therein. They are also not affiliated with Thomas Sanders, Joan Stokes, or the Thomas Sanders team. Only the complete story as it is written is the property of the author and is not to be copied or reposted without express permission from the author.

# The Best-Laid Plans of Snakes and Madmen

* * *

Deceit was pacing back and forth, going over plot after plot, scheme after scheme, idea after idea. It wasn’t that Deceit was only getting _bad_ ideas; they just weren’t particularly _him_. And when getting under Thomas’s skin, they couldn’t just be _good_. No, no. Thomas deserved better than that. And as his Deceitful side it was Deceit’s job, no his _duty_ , to give the best he could. 100 percent at all times. No less would do. 

Unfortunately, being so lost in thought, Deceit had completely forgotten that he was not alone in his room. So, when muttering of voices interrupted his concentration, Deceit turned and hissed at the intrusion. What he got in return was Remus seated sailor-style on his bed, his arms held up by his knees as his fists propped up his chin. 

Deceit sighed, allowing one of his phantom hands to raise up his bowler hat so he could run his long, slender fingers through his thick curls before placing it on his head once more. 

“Thank you,” he told the hand, the words drawled. Deceit might be a liar and a schemer but he was a polite one. No one could argue with that. 

Glancing at Remus, Deceit found him in the same spot looking very much like a very eager kindergartener at storytime. That was if said kindergarteners had a constantly demented look on their face and a wide maniacal smile that seemed to take over half the dark side’s face. Not to mention Remus’s signature mustache which often seemed to have a mind of its own. 

“What?” Deceit asked finally, wariness evident in his voice. He was certain he was going to regret asking but unable to deny the other.

“Ooooh, nothing,” Remus said, somehow able to shimmy even in the position he was in. It was honestly kind of adorable, but Deceit was far too busy to focus on things like that. “Just asked if we can do something romantic!” His eyes sparkled with fun and mischief. “Like plan a murder or something!”

Deceit blinked. He was torn. 

On one hand, he would never understand how he put up with Remus. He was the very embodiment of everything Thomas hated, whether about himself or the world, or at least, his view of it. He was stinky and hated baths, but luckily Deceit had been able to talk him into at the very least one bath a week. Definitely better than before which was pretty much never. 

On the other hand, he was a _very_ busy side who was doing _extremely_ important work. He had agreed to let Remus stay on the condition that he be quiet and let Deceit work. Apparently, even that had proven too much for the intrusive side. 

On another hand—after all, he had many hands; six extra to be exact—Deceit had hit a roadblock on the journey to the best scheme ever and Remus was sitting here looking particularly fetching in his outfit. _Were those fresh teeth?_ Deceit was pretty sure they were. 

Moving over to the end of the bed where Remus was perched, reaching out a hand to grip the other dark side’s chin, pulling it upward. “Plan a murder, hmm?”

Remus tried to nod eagerly but it was obviously difficult with Deceit gripping his chin as he was. 

Deceit smirked, tilting his head. 

“And whose murder, pray tell, would you want to plan?” He asked, elongating the word _whose_ to sound like a hiss. 

Remus stared up at him, and for a moment Deceit was positive he saw Roman in them, but it was brief and passed quickly. It made sense. They were twins, after all, and Roman had moments when he channeled Remus too. Not that they could control it. Deceit wished they could. He would never be wanting for sneaky, tricksy, mischievous ideas ever. Luckily for him, Remus was just useful enough when it came to that and far more useful in other ways. 

“I don’t know! Anyone’s! Oooh, what about Aunt Patty!”

Deceit snorted, rolling his eyes. He leaned in, so close their noses almost touched. 

“Leave the _who_ to me, lover. You just focus on the _where_ and _how_.” 

Deceit then stole a kiss. He had meant it to be brief. After all, he had only gotten into this _thing_ with Remus so that he could manipulate _and_ control the dark side who reigned over Thomas’s most Intrusive of Thoughts. If it weren’t for him, Remus would never have made himself known to Thomas. Not in a way that mattered, anyway. And if they were going to teach Thomas that it was not very nice at all to treat _any_ side of himself as less important than _any other_ , well. There was an art to delivering a message like that, now wasn’t there?

It didn’t really matter what he had meant though. Because as soon as his lips met Remus’s, the other dark side was there, eagerly kissing him back and chuckling in a way that made his insides flip flop. The sound was low and inviting. 

When the kiss ended, Remus smirked up at him. 

“Told you that planning a murder would be romantic!” Deceit watched as he shimmied back onto the bed, laying out on the pillows. Deceit hissed lightly but quickly followed after. 

“Sssshut up.” 

Then he made him do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note to the Reader:**
>
>> I had a lot of fun writing this. It's not the longest fic ever but I like to think I did the Dukeceit ship and the characters justice. What do you think about it? Anything particular that stands out? Let me know in the comments if you have a moment.


End file.
